Luke
Luke is an Irish narrow gauge saddle-tank engine who works primarily at the Blue Mountain Quarry, on the Skarloey Railway. Bio Luke arrived on Sodor from a nearby land (most likely either the Mainland or from Ireland). It had always been his dream to come to Sodor and he was very excited to work there. He arrived on Sodor alongside Victor, who at the time was painted yellow and only spoke Spanish. When the ship docked, Luke was so eager to get to work that he begged the workmen to take him off the ship first. However, as he was being unloaded, he accidentally bumped into Victor, knocking him off the ship and into the sea. Luke was then taken to the Steamworks to be repaired. Victor ironically, would eventually be recovered and given a permanent home at the Steamworks, but Luke was not aware of this. He believed that Victor had been scrapped and blamed himself for the accident due to his impatience. When he arrived at the Blue Mountain Quarry, he told the narrow gauge engines about what had happened. The engines feared that if either the Fat or Thin Controllers found out about what Luke had done, one of them would send him away. As a result, they allowed Luke to stay at the quarry, where he remained hidden from view for years. In 2012, Thomas was called in to replace Paxton at the Blue Mountain Quarry after later was involved in an accident and needed repairs. Thomas encountered Luke a few times during his second day there, although the other engines denied knowing anything about him. Eventually, Skarloey relented and told Thomas about Luke, although he refused to explain what Luke had done and warned Thomas not to tell anyone. Luke eventually warmed up to Thomas after he saved Skarloey from an accident with Rocky. The two quickly became friends and Luke finally admitted to Thomas what he had done. Determined to help Luke, Thomas decided to search for the "yellow engine" in Luke's story. He eventually learnt the engine's identity as Victor and that the chains that had held him to the ship were broken at the time. Thomas rushed to tell Luke about what he had learnt, but the narrow gauge engines assumed he had told Victor about Luke and that he had broken his promise. As they retreated to the higher levels of the quarry, Thomas desperately tried to follow them, even travelling on the narrow-gauge lines, which resulted in him nearly falling off a cliff. Luke managed to save Thomas and rekindled his friendship, before learning moments later from Victor (from which Thomas had told Paxton to bring to the quarry) the true events of the incident. Realizing that it was only an accident and that Victor had not been scrapped, Luke finally felt happy and was accepted into the Skarloey Railway fleet by the Thin Controller. Basis Luke is based on the Kerr Stuart 0-4-0ST Wren Class No. 4256 "Peter Pan", built in 1922. "Peter Pan" has been preserved and is based at the Leighton Buzzard Light Railway in England. Luke has an added closed cab and buffers, and has been regauged from 2ft (610 mm) to 2ft 3in (686 mm). Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 3 * Duke's Reunion (cameo) Specials * The Search for Smudger (cameo) TV Series Appearances Luke first appeared in the 2012 special Blue Mountain Mystery. He also appeared in every season since the seventeenth except for the nineteenth. Luke also appeared in the 2013 special King of the Railway and made a cameo in the 2017 special Journey Beyond Sodor. He is currently voiced by Michael Legge in both the British and American dubs of the series. Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tank Engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Green Engines Category:0-4-0ST Category:Characters who don't have their own episode yet Category:Non-speaking characters